The Happily Ever After
by bri206
Summary: The sequel to "Hope Comes in Small Packages" Oliver & Felicity finally get their happy ending through these collections of one-shots.
1. The Wedding

**You don't have to read "Hope Comes In Small Packages" first, but it would be preferred.**

* * *

 **6 Months Later**

The sweet and salty smell of the ocean tickles her nose, as she looks for the hundredth time at the mirror. The late day sun hits her hair perfectly to the point that it makes it look like its glowing. Biting her lower lip, she tilts her head to the left to get another angle of her dress.

"You look beautiful" a deep voice says in amazement behind her.

Looking up from the spot she was gazing at, her eyes meet the man's eyes in the mirror, and she gives out a deep sigh and soft smile.

"Really? Because I can't tell if it's too tight or too loose or…" she says as she turns around to face her guest.

"Hey" the man says grabbing her shoulders to ground her. "You look perfect, and Oliver is going to love it."

"Thanks Digg" she says relaxing her shoulders. "God, I don't know why I'm so nervous, I'm only marrying the love of my life, after what five years."

"Hey, you said it yourself you're marrying the love of your life. Today is about you… and him" he says grazing the back of his index finger across her cheek, which she closes her eyes in response to the touch.

"Thank you for being here Digg, I honestly don't know what I would do without you, I mean I would be walking down the aisle by myself if it weren't for you, thank you by the way."

"It is my absolute honor" he says winking. "Are you ready?"

Taking a deep breath, she lets go of all her tension and for the first time in a year she is finally is at peace and gives a soft and determined smile. "Yes".

Cocking his arm out, she loops her arm with his and they take the steps out the door and to her future.

* * *

 ** _10 Minutes Before:_**

Looking down at his cuffs for the third time in the last five minutes, Oliver finally takes a deep breath and then hears a knock on the door.

"Come in."

"Hey"

When Oliver hears the voice, he immediately turns around and breaks out into a huge smile. "Roy" he says going over to the young man and giving him a huge hug. "You made it."

"You actually think I was going to miss _this_? Oh no, I have been waiting for this moment for 4 years. I was not about to miss you two finally making this official."

At the confession, Oliver laughs.

"Good to know that you had so much faith in us."

"Oh, yeah that and a $100 bet with Dig."

"Wait you two bet on us?"

"Oh, yeah Dig thought that you two would be married in the first two years and I said the first five and clearly we all know who the winner is" he says cockily.

"Well, I am so glad that I can be the cause of your winnings" he said sarcastically. And then getting back to the more serious matter, "It's good to have you back Roy."

"Honestly, it's good to be back, even if it is just for a couple days."

"Hey, when we get back, we are going to do everything we can to bring you back, I promise" Oliver said in a serious tone.

"Thank you."

Before they could say anything else, there was another knock on the door.

"Hey" Barry said with his signature smile, poking his head in. "Sorry I didn't know there was anyone else in here, I can come back"

"No, no it's fine, I was just leaving" Roy said. "I'll see you at the altar" he said shaking Oliver's hand.

And Oliver only responds with a smile and a nod.

When the door closes, Barry turns his attention back to Oliver. "Was that Roy Harper?"

"Yeah, Felicity got him to come, how I don't know but I'm glad she did."

"Yeah, well I just wanted to come check on you and say good luck, not that you need it or anything."

"Thanks Barry" Oliver says breaking out into a grin.

"Are you nervous?"

"Honestly, more excited than nervous. Barry, I have been waiting a year and a half for this moment, and I can't wait."

"You and me both buddy, I mean I know that things didn't start off the best with us, but I just want to say that it is an absolute honor knowing you Oliver, and I couldn't be happier for the two of you."

"Thank you, Barry, and the same goes for you. You never know, the next wedding might be yours."

And they both chuckle at the thought and Barry mumbles, "it just might".

"Well you better get out there, you only get this moment once."

"Yeah" he smiles and then walks with Barry out to the elegant white beach altar.

* * *

Making his way onto the white sands of Bali and towards the white chiffon altar, he takes a look at the closest people to the both of them. Thea and Roy are sitting by each other and closely talking, and on the other side of the aisle he sees Sara with a woman he never thought he'd see again.

"Nyssa, you made it" he said with a smile in a voice.

"Well, I will admit your invitation was quite a surprise."

"Well, I knew someone would never forgive me if I didn't make sure you made an appearance" he said winking at Sara, who was snuggling up against the Arabian beauty.

"Well you were right. Congratulations Ollie."

"Thank you" he says giving the blonde a hug.

Before he can say anything else, a hand lands on his shoulder.

"Hey, there's someone I want you to meet" Barry said.

"Ok, well I will see you ladies later" Oliver says as Sara nods as she looks Nyssa in the eyes.

Following Barry, he instantly is welcomed to 'congratulations' from both Cisco and Caitlyn.

"Congratulations Oliver. I am so glad this day has finally come" Caitlyn said.

"Yeah, it's about damn time" Cisco said.

"Yeah, I agree with you on that one" Oliver says while nodding in agreement.

"Well I'm just glad we got invited" Iris said coming to give him a hug.

"Of course, any family of Barry's is a part of mine." He says as he reaches out to shake Joe's hand.

"Well I'm glad you mentioned that because this is Wally West, aka Kid Flash." Barry said.

"Kid Flash, I've heard some really great things about you. I've also heard something about, you being almost as fast as Barry" he says nonchalantly.

"Um no" Barry says.

"Actually, I think he might be" Joe said with pride.

"Well, I'm still the fastest man alive, so…"

"Yes, you are Barry" Oliver said with a smile. "Well it's really nice to finally meet you Wally."

"Yeah you too, um"

"Call me Oliver."

"Oliver" he says shaking his hand.

"Well I better get up there, don't want her waiting on me" Oliver said walking towards the altar and mentally preparing himself for what was about to happen. But in reality, nothing could have prepared him for what came next.

* * *

After walking out of the beach hut, Felicity is instantly welcomed to the first notes of the wedding march and the beautiful sight of her guests standing and watching her lovingly. To her right, she instantly sees Kara and what she assumes are her friends. And to her left she is welcomed to The Legends, but it's the person standing beside Sara that surprises her, decked in a black dress is Nyssa.

As she continues to make her way down the aisle, she then sees Barry, Iris and the rest of team Flash, and then her mom, Quentin, Roy, Thea and the rest of her team.

When she gets ¾ of the way there she finally meets his eyes, and her breath catches in her throat and she can't help but smile wider. The expression he gives her is pure love and adoration, and she thinks she spies a tear sparkling in his right eye.

As she makes her way towards him, he watches her as if she were the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on and he is lost in a trance of love.

When she finally reaches him, he takes her hand gently and brings her right hand to his lips and lays a soft kiss to her knuckles. And then he turns his attention to the man beside her and grins and then shakes his hand and gives him a hug.

After Oliver let's Dig go, Felicity turns to him and kisses him on the cheek.

"Thank you Dig" she says softly.

"Thank you, John" Oliver says in the same tone.

"It's my pleasure" he says grinning at them and then winking, and then turns around to join his family in the front row.

Once he sits down, the two share one last secret look and then turn towards Ray.

"Are you ready?" Ray asks.

"Yes" Felicity says happily.

"Ok, well then, I understand you both wrote your own vows?"

And they both nod blissfully.

"Ok, well then Oliver do want to go first?"

"Yes" he says gracefully.

Looking down at their hands, he takes a deep breath, gathering his thoughts and then he gazes into her eyes. He eventually finds his voice and says her name in the voice only meant for her.

" _Felicity,_ you have been there when no one else was; you stayed when you had no reason to, and you continue to light my way, even if I don't deserve it. When I came off that Island, I was a broken man, still am, but it is because of you that I am truly happy, that I can have it all. Knowing that we are going to have a little boy one day blows my mind" he says smiling, "and I can't wait to raise him with you and spend the rest of lives together. Because you are my partner in every aspect of life." He stops and builds the courage to say his next words.

"Felicity, I can't promise you that I will be perfect, because I'm not. I make mistakes, I have a short temper, and I am probably the most stubborn man alive" and at that confession the crowd nods in agreement, which he ignores.

"But, what I can promise you, is that I will always tell you the truth, no matter how big or small the situation is. I vow to love you through thick and thin, until the very end. I vow to always protect you; to always listen to you, because we both know your always right" he says winking at her and causing the crowd to let out a laugh, and her to blush.

"Felicity you are my light… _my always_ , and you make everything that I have had to endure worth it and I would gladly go through hell again, if it meant that I got to be with you, because you are worth it, Felicity Smoak. I don't deserve you, you are too good for me, but for some unknown reason, you chose me and with that I will always be honored to know the fact that I am the luckiest man alive, because I get to be loved… by you" he says touching his finger to her heart. "And I will spend the rest of my days trying to be worthy of you, because without you, there is no Oliver Queen."

After the powerful words, he just spoke, Felicity on the verge of tears. She stands there with her mouth agape and watery crystal blue eyes. After a minute of standing there, letting his words run on a continuous loop through her mind, her trance is finally broken by a soft voice, "Felicity."

Looking up at the man she loves with all her heart, she tries to find the words to say, but nothing seems to leave her lips.

"Who would have thought the day would come that I would see Felicity Smoak speechless" he teases.

"Only you could make me go speechless, Oliver Queen" she finally says.

Taking a deep breath, she finally gathers her thoughts and pours her heart out.

"Oliver… you are the most stubborn man that I have ever met and yet the kindest, most selfless, and most amazing man I have ever had the honor of knowing, and I love you. You have given my life purpose… meaning. But most importantly…you have given me a home. I promise to be patient with you and to never leave you. I promise to always be your partner in crime and in life. But most importantly I promise to be your _always_ and love you… forever, because I'm your girl."

And as the last words roll off her tongue a chuckle escapes his lips and a couple tears drop onto her flawless cheek and without hesitating, he brings his finger up to her face and wipes them away and takes a step towards her and kisses her temple and mutters "you'll always be my girl Felicity" for only her to hear.

After he pulls back he looks into her sparkling blue eyes and interlaces their fingers together.

When Ray decides, he should continue, he asks for the rings and Oliver turns around to see Dig handing him hers and Barry handing Felicity his, and then they turn at the same time, and Oliver grabs her hand and delicately puts hers on and then brings her left hand to his lips and then looks her straight in the eye and she blushes. And then it's her turn and she puts his ring on his finger.

"Do you Oliver Queen take Felicity Smoak to be your…"

"I Do" he says quickly and confidently, wanting to get this over with, so that he can finally kiss her.

"Ok. And do you Felicity…"

"I Do" she says quickly and then when she realizes how quickly, she repeats it slower. "I mean… I Do."

"Ok, well then by the power vested in me in the state of Washington I now pronounce you…"

And before Ray could finish his sentence, Oliver leans towards Felicity and kisses her passionately.

"Husband and wife and may…do…that" Ray mumbles and gestures to the scene before him.

And when their lips meet, their friends and family erupt into cheer and are smiling and "whooping".

"We did it" Felicity says after pulling back for air.

"Yeah, we did" he says holding her face, and then he brings her in for another kiss.


	2. The Forever Home

It had been exactly 3 months ago, that they had made their vows and said "I Do", and the love between them is as passionate if not more than it was before. They were deliriously happy and for a good reason, they were finally together. But there was one thing they were missing, a forever home.

"What about this one?" Felicity asked showing him a cute little blue house with white shudders.

"No, too small. What about this one?"

"I hate ranch style homes" she said scrunching her nose at the long one story home on a ranch. "Whenever I see one of those I think of cows and work.

Chuckling at the woman before him, Oliver finally gives up with a sigh, "Felicity we have to find a home, we can't live in the Loft forever."

"Well, I just don't understand why we have to move now. I mean what is so wrong with the Loft that you just _have_ to leave. "

"Nothing is wrong with the Loft, but Felicity when I said starting our lives, I meant in every aspect, and that includes finding a forever home."

"Yeah, well I can guarantee you that none of those houses you just showed me screamed HOME HOME Home" she echoed. "What is this really about?" she asked watching him closely.

"Look I'm just saying that we don't know when Tommy's going to get here and I don't know, I just want to have a place ready for him when he comes." He says a little shyly.

"A place with a big yard, big enough for a tree house" she finished.

"Yeah" he says in a small voice.

"Look, I'm sure we have time" she says resting her hand on his chest.

"You don't know that. It's been 9 months since we last saw him, and I know for a fact that we changed the future, so nothing is set in stone."

"Hey, we'll find it, one way or another. Have faith my love" she says cupping his cheek and leaning in to kiss him gently.

"Yeah" he says with a sigh.

* * *

Two nights later, they go into the lair utterly exhausted and discouraged.

"I hated every single one of those homes." Oliver said.

"Well, I mean the three story one wasn't that bad, I mean it had a beautiful view and it was big."

"Yeah, but it didn't have a yard, and it was too close to all the other houses, I mean I almost felt like I was being suffocated."

"Oh, please it wasn't that bad." She said glaring at him, and he only returned the glare. "Look Oliver we're going to have to make some compromises because as far as we know the house may not even exist."

"No, no" he says pointing his finger and the determination building in his voice. "It exists, it has to."

"Ok" she says raising her hands up in surrender.

Before she can get another word in the elevator opens to reveal the team.

"What's going on in here?" Renee asks.

"Nothing, we're just talking about houses." Felicity said.  
"I take it house hunting didn't go to well" Dig says giving them a sympathetic look.

"I think a better word would be disaster." Oliver said.

"That bad, huh?"

"Oliver's just mad because we just can't seem to find our dream home" she says with a hint of sarcasm.

"It exists" he says pointing his finger at her accusingly, to which she only responds by putting her hands up once again in surrender.

Before she can say anything else, her computer goes into a frenzy of beeps.

"What's going on?" Dig asks.

"Apparently, there was a jewel theft on the outskirts of town. A truck that was transporting thousands of Diamonds, Ruby's, and Emeralds, was just hijacked. And, I'm guessing this is our guy, Moller."  
"Alright get us the exact coordinates. Everyone else suit up."

* * *

About 10 minutes later the team was on the outskirts of the city and at the destination Felicity told them.

"They're not here" Oliver said looking in the abandoned van.

"What? What do you mean they're not there?" Felicity asked scanning over her computers wondering where she went wrong.

"They're not here and it looks like the jewels are gone too" Dig said.

"Is there anywhere near here that they might have run too?" Dig asked again.

"Wait, umm there is a house not too far from where you are but that's the only place."

"Come on" Oliver said already on his bike and without another second, he was on his way to the destination.

When they reached the place, Felicity had said, the first thing Oliver noticed was the long driveway, but he didn't pay much attention on it, with his mind strictly on the matter at hand.

"Wild Dog and Mr. Terrific go around through the back and Spartan come with me" Oliver said walking towards the front while the other two went their separate ways.

When they found, the door unlocked, the two friends exchanged knowing glances and went in.

With his gun held up high on high alert, John made his way slowly into the silent home through the short entryway, alongside Oliver.

"Anything Overwatch" Oliver whispered.

"No, I've got nothing so be careful."

"Alright" Oliver responded and then immediately stopped and held up his hand in a fist, which John knew meant halt.

Listening to their surroundings they could hear quiet laughter in the living room ahead of them, and without another thought they burst into the room and found three men surrounded by dozens of bags of gems.

"NATHAN MOLLER, YOU HAVE FAILED THIS CITY" Oliver seethed in his deep modulated voice, while pointing his arrow at the man in the middle holding Ruby's between his calloused hands.

Ten minutes later, Renee and Curtis come down the stairs dragging two unconscious men down with them, and putting them with the other three men who were tied up and ready for the SCPD.

"Alright Overwatch, the SCPD has a present wrapped and ready for them" Oliver says tying the last of the knot on Moller, who was unconscious just like his other companions.

"Copy that, their already on their way."

Getting up he looks at his teammates and dismisses them.

"You guys can head back, I'm right behind you."

And with that the three men make their way out of the house. Taking one last look around the empty living room, out of the corner of his eye he spies what looks to be a backyard. When he looks closer, his breath hitches and he takes the remaining steps to the door.

"Felicity?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I found our dream home" he says with a smile of pride grazing his face and the tone of his voice.

* * *

Two days later, Oliver drives the same route he did the night of the jewel theft, only this time with his curious and doubtful wife.

"Oliver, I'm sorry but I just don't see how a house that was a crime scene, if I might add, is a dream home."

"Have faith my love" he says grabbing her hand and bringing it to his lips and kissing her knuckles.

"Oh, I'll have something" she mumbles.

And before she can continue to express her doubts, they arrive at a gate.

"Oh, great a gated house, that's promising." She said sarcastically.

"Hey, gated houses equal security. That's already a good sign in my book."

Once he typed in the code, the tall black wrought iron gate opened with its command.

Once they made their way onto the long winding driveway they were met with tall trees lining the sides of the pavement and the sun creeped between the cracks shining a ray down onto the beautiful blonde.

Not too long after they were met with a gorgeously large home.

"Oh, my God" Felicity mumbled in awe as she too in the beautiful home before her, while Oliver stayed silent and watched her shining face.

Coming to a stop in front of the front entrance that includes two cobblestone pillars and a beautiful double mahogany door entrance.

Getting out of the car, Oliver goes over to Felicity's side and opens her door and helps her out.

"Wow, this place is… nice" she says unconvincingly.

And Oliver just chuckles and takes her hand and guides her to the door. "Well wait until you see the inside."

When he opens the door, she immediately walks through a large entryway and then she takes a few more steps and immediately stops at the sight and her jaw drops in amazement. What awaits her is a living room that resembles the Loft, with it's beautiful wood, high ceilings, fireplace and modern touches.

Looking over at her face, Oliver can't help but smile in happiness. "So, what do you think?"

Trying to find words was harder than she thought when she found her lips moving but nothing coming out. "It's beautiful" she whispers when she finally finds her voice.

"But this isn't even the best part. Come here." He says guiding her to the end of the living room, where two large windows line the walls.

"See, I told you it existed" Oliver whispered in her ear as both of their eyes meet a giant tree in the middle of the massive back yard.

And all she can do is let out breathy laugh and look into his eyes.

"Want to see the rest of the house?"

"Lead the way!"

* * *

After seeing all of the rooms and the kitchen they make their way out to the large patio and sit on the steps, admiring the beautiful sight of the forest around them.

"So, let me get this straight, this house has seven bedrooms, what are we supposed to do with seven bedrooms? I mean other than the fact that one of them is the master, but back to my question, what are we going to do with six bedrooms?"

"Hey my house had 15, I don't see anything wrong with that."

"Of course, you don't because you lived with absurd expectations for reality."

"Fine, then just look at it this way, when people come and visit, there will be a lot of room." He says kissing her temple.

"Yeah, because we want to share this house." She says sarcastically under her breath which earned her a chuckle from him.

"So, what do you think?"

Taking a deep breath, she finally looks him in the eyes with love evident in her crystal blue orbs and smiles.

"It's beautiful and… perfect, and I think there is only one thing _to_ say."

"And what is that?"

"I think we just found our forever home."

And they sealed it with a kiss.


	3. The Announcement

The Announcement

'Is it to0 much?' she asked herself looking at the balloons down the hall. 'No, no it's fine. It's fine. Oh god, why am I so nervous? I knew this was going to happen, I mean it shouldn't be a surprise and, great, now my hands are shaking.' She thought to herself as the nervousness got the best of her, while she looked down at her hands. 'Maybe I should paint my nails blue, or is that too obvious?' Shaking her head at the idea, 'Focus Felicity, Focus.'

She had spent the whole day trying to think of a way to break the news she had discovered this morning, to Oliver. She had been trying to think of ways to not give away the announcement. She figured if she had a plan, then she would be less likely to blurt it out even before he even got to the door. She had finally found something around the early afternoon, and immediately put the plan into action. But now after all of the prep work was done, she had no idea what to do with herself. So all she can do is imagine up every little possible way this could go sideways, when she knows deep down that there is nothing that can ruin this future moment.

As she was trying to get her thoughts under control, she made her way to the master bedroom, deciding to take her battle upstairs and wait for Oliver up there.

'It's going to be ok, everything's going to be ok' she told herself in her own little pep talk, while taking deep breaths, trying to calm down her racing heart. When she was finally calm, she didn't' get a chance to enjoy the feeling, because the familiar sound of a car pulling up front, sent her heart back into a frenzy.

"Oh Boy. Alright Felicity you can do this" she whispered to herself.

After pulling up to the place that he has happily called home for the last three months, a smile appeared on his face for the first time that day. It had been a hectic and miserable day down at City Hall. He had planned on going to the bunker, but once he heard that Felicity was taking the night off, he decided to do the same and he wanted nothing more than to see her beautiful face and hear her entrancing babbling.

Powering off the car, and climbing out, he finally took a deep breath and made his way to the front door. Opening the door, he was immediately welcomed to a balloon hitting him in the face.

"What the hell" he whispered to himself.

When he looked closer at the balloon he saw that there was a note attached to the string that said "Follow me".

Looking up with narrowed eyes, he saw a trail of white balloons, and he did the only logical thing, he followed the balloons.

As he was walking he kept wondering if he had forgotten something 'did I miss something? It's not our anniversary, it's not her birthday, it's not mine. If it's none of those, then what is this?'

When he got to the base of the stairs, he saw the trail leading up, and he continued his trek upstairs. When he got to the last balloon, he noticed that it was right in front of the master bedroom and when he grabbed the doorknob to open the door, he heard a pair of feet scurrying around in the room.

With his senses on high alert, he slowly opened the door to find nobody in the room, but a single green balloon.

"What is this" he whispered to himself in extreme puzzlement.

Going over to the balloon in front of the California King Bed, he immediately sees a box attached to it with a dark green bow decorating it.

Taking one last look around the room, looking for Felicity, who is still not in sight, he finally focuses on the box and unwraps the bow and carefully opens the white box.

The contents in the box make him gasp in surprise and before he can do anything he hears a door open beside him, and sees her, from the corner of his eye, slowly make her way over to him timidly. Before she can say anything, a huge smile erupts onto his face and he whispers, "Are you serious? Is this really happening?"

And all she can do is slowly nod with a smile tickling her lips, and before she can confirm his question verbally, he turns towards her, and grabs and spins her around.

In the box was a green onesie with a hood on the left side and the Green Arrow and Flash action figures in the middle and a white onesie with an arrow that says "Worth the Wait" on the right.

"We're going to see him again" he says after he gently puts her back on her feet and kisses her passionately.

"Yes, we are" she whispered and nodded with tears stinging her eyes.

"We're finally going to have our little boy" Oliver said with his eyes as watery as hers and before she can say anything else he embraces her and pulls her into a passionate kiss. They were getting their little boy a lot sooner than planned, and they couldn't be happier.

Later that night they are lying in bed with nothing but a thin white sheet covering them.

"I can't believe that in 9 short months we're going to see our little boy again, nothing could possibly make this moment better."

"Well I could try."

"Shoot" he whispers in her hair.

"Well, it's less than 9 months, it's probably more like 8 or 7, I mean I don't have an exact date to go off of but, I have a feeling we'll being seeing Tommy sooner than we think."

"You're right, you did just make this day even better than it already was" he said kissing her hair with a smile clearly evident on his lips. "Felicity Queen you have truly just made me the happiest man on the face of this Earth. You my love, are truly remarkable."

"Well thanks for remarking on it" she said in a sleepy voice as she drifted into a peaceful sleep.


	4. The First Visit

**Hey guys first of all thank you so much for all of the sweet feedback, and I would love to hear any ideas you might have for some future one-shots. Oh and I have a picture that you can find on my tumblr:**

* * *

"Oliver" she says raising her hand to get her husband's attention.

Turning towards her familiar voice, Oliver quickly walks over to his beautiful wife who is wearing a navy blue tight fitted dress that accentuates her curves perfectly.

"Hey, I'm so sorry I'm late I just couldn't get out of that meeting about the reconstruction of the Glades." He says hugging her and kissing her when they meet.

"Oh, don't worry, you're not late." She says taking a seat.

"What do you mean I'm not late? You said the appointment was at 2 PM. Are they running behind?" sitting beside her.

"No" she says shaking her head nonchalantly. "The appointment is at 2:30."

"Then why, did you tell me 2:00?"

"Because I know you, you tend to be late…to everything."

"I am not" he said defensively.

"Oliver" she says in a knowing voice. "Come on, I have known you for more than 5 years, and I have never seen you arrive to an event early."

"That is not true, I was early to our wedding ."

"Oh, yeah by how much time? I bet you arrived at the altar a minute before I walked out."

"No" he tries to say convincing, but she can see right through him.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." She says shaking her head, with a smirk occupying her lips. "My point proven. Besides, I didn't want you to miss this moment, because I know that you would have hated yourself and everyone around you if you had missed the opportunity to see our son for the first time."

"You know me so well." He said looking at her in amazement and love. "Thank you" he said kissing her softly.

"Felicity Queen"

"Oh, that's me" Felicity said standing up. "I don't know why I just said that, because they already knew that" she said as Oliver grabbed her arm and put his other hand on her lower back.

"Let's go" he chuckled and led her to the door.

* * *

After they get back to the room, the event that is about to unfold finally comes to light for Felicity.

"Oh, I'm nervous. Why am I nervous? I mean I shouldn't be, this is not like I'm in a life or death situation but…"

"Fe-li-city" he Oliver whispers in ear. "breath. It's ok, this is a big moment and it's going to be ok."

"What if he's not? What if something happens? What if it's not even him?" she rambled, and Oliver could tell that she was losing it. So he grabs her face between his hands and makes her look him in the eye.

"Hey, hey hey, it's ok, alright, everything's going to be fine. And nothing is going to happen, this is a miracle, a happy moment. There is nothing we need to worry about. And it is him, I can feel it in my bones."

As he says this he is nodding his head, trying to reassure her that everything was going to be ok, and pretty soon she is nodding her head with him.

When he feels her take a deep breath and collect herself, and physically sees herself calm down, he gently tilts her head down and kisses her forehead. Before he can say anything else, there is a knock at the door, and the doctor walks in.

Releasing her face, he slowly turns towards the doctor and shakes her hand.

"Mayor Queen" the doctor says shaking his hand happily.

"Please, call me Oliver" he says returning the smile.

"Well hello Oliver, and Felicity" she says turning towards the woman sitting on the table.

"Hi" Felicity says in a soft voice.

"Well I suppose congratulations is in store here and you are about 12 weeks along."

"Wait, 12 weeks, as in three months?" Oliver asked with excitement lacing his tone.

"Um, yes" the doctor said slightly confused by his question but quickly drops it and continues to smile at the couple who are smiling at each other happily, as if there was an inside secret between them. "Anyways, should we get started."

And they only nod with the smiles never leaving their faces.

After Felicity got situated, the doctor brings the wand over her lower belly and slowly lowers it down, while saying "this is going to be a little cold."

When the gel makes contact with her stomach, Felicity increases the pressure on Oliver's hand a little bit.

"Oh, that's cold" she whispers to herself, and Oliver just smiles.

"Alright" the doctor says moving the wand around.

When the couple looks at the black screen, they don't see anything and confusion paints their faces.

"What are we…" but before Oliver can finish his question, the doctor raises her pointer finger to indicate to wait.

Looking at the screen, all they see is black, and then the doctor pushes a button, and as they prepare themselves to see a picture, they are thrown off by the next action. A pounding whooshing sound fills their ears.

Looking each other in the eye, they silently ask what that sound is.

"Whoops, wrong button" the doctor says chuckling to herself as she looks for the right button.

"Is that…" Oliver asks gasping at the beautiful sound surrounding his eardrums.

"The heart, yes" the doctor says still looking for the right button. "Oh, here it is" she says pushing a button and the screen comes to life.

The next thing Oliver knows, his breath is taken away, as if someone had punched him in the gut, but instead of feeling pain, all he feels is happiness and tears springing in his eyes.

On the screen, the sight of a baby is shown. The little head and the feet are so tiny and perfect and they both watch the image in awe.

"There's your baby" the doctor says and she goes on to explain the different parts of the picture, but both Felicity & Oliver don't hear her because they are so entranced by their beautiful baby.

"I'm going to go print off some pictures for you and I will be right back" she says when she notices that they aren't paying attention to her and she silently leaves.

After the door is closed they finally break from their trance. When Felicity's eyes meet his they look at each other in utter amazement.

"That's our baby" she whispers.

"Yeah, that's our Tommy."

* * *

Later that night they lay in bed, with her head on his chest, and just look at the picture as if it were the first time they had seen it.

"He's already so perfect" she sighs. "It's going to be a long six months" she whispered into his chest.

"Yes, but it will be so worth it, nothing worthwhile ever comes easy" he whispers into her hair and kisses the blonde locks.

"There's so much to do, I mean we have to build the nursery, and buy him clothes, and get baby stuff, and I have to learn what to do. Oh, god what if we're not prepared, what if we're not ready?"

"Hey, we're ready, and as for the rest of the stuff, we have six months to prepare, and we're going to make it perfect."

"Yeah?" she asks lifting her head and looking into his crystal eyes.

"Yeah" he says smiling and leaning down to capture her lips.

Sighing, she breaks the kiss and lays her head back on his chest and simply says "We're going to see our little boy again."

"Yes, we are, real soon."


	5. The Shopping Experience

The Shopping Experience

Taking a deep breath for what felt like the hundredth time in the last three hours, Oliver lifts his head from his hands.

"So that's it? After 3 hours of sitting in this confined room, we still don't have a solution for funding in the public schools, that's just great."

"Well Mr. Mayor if you have an idea, we're all ears."

"You see, I do have an idea, but none of you will even consider it because that would mean taking money out of the government and putting it towards good in the community."

"If you think for one second that I am going to let you take money out of my salary for a bunch of kids you have absolutely lost your mind" one of the senators said bitterly.

Shaking his head and clenching his jaw in absolute disbelief and utter disgust, he finally makes the decision to leave. With both hands grounded on the table, he abruptly stands and looks at all 10 men around the table.

"What do you think you're doing?" that same senator asks.

"I am leaving Senator Banks, because clearly this issue is not going to be solved today. So, in the meantime, I will be thinking of ways to make the best decision possible, for both the children and the people's sake."

And with that, he holds his head high and exits the conference room. When he pushes the door open and walks into the halls of City Hall, he finally takes a deep breath and breaths out a frustrated sigh.

It had been a long day of pointless meetings that discussed issues that were nowhere near getting solved because of stubborn government officials that only cared about themselves instead of the people.

Making his way to his office, he gladly welcomes the big space of seclusion. Taking a seat at his desk, he lets his head rest against the back of the chair and he closes his eyes, trying to get his mind under control and not thinking about the last three hours that he will never be able to get back.

Opening his eyes, the first thing they make contact with, is a picture of Felicity with her long hair fanning across her shoulders as she looks up shyly, above her coffee cup that she was drinking from. It was a picture he had taken of her, a couple weeks after they had gotten back from the future. It was the morning after they had finally figured everything out and come to the conclusion that there was nothing that was going to stop them from being together.

Reminiscing about that moment in time, his lips curve into a grin, the secret grin that only appeared when he was thinking about Felicity.

His eyes soon drift down to the lower left corner of the frame, where a sonogram photo of his son is laying against the frame perfectly. Gazing at the sight makes his grin turn into a full-on smile that reaches his eyes. Just the thought that in 5 short months, he was going to be a father to a perfect little boy and he couldn't possibly wait until the moment he was finally reunited with the little boy, to hold him in his arms, to…

Before he can finish his last thought, a knock at the door interrupts his happiness.

"Come in" he said looking at the door.

"I'm sorry to bother you sir" his secretary said walking in timidly.

"No, it's fine. What can I do for you?"

"Well there seems to be a problem" she says nervously.

"What is it?"

"It seems that your proposal for the housing plan in the Glades was denied."

"Denied? What do you mean denied, I worked very hard on that proposal" he said as his anger started to grow deep within him.

"I know you did sir, but it seems that since there isn't enough money flowing through that area, the board sees it as a wasted project."

Breathing deeply, trying to get ahold of his rising anger, he finally makes eye contact with his secretary.

"Thank you, that will be all", he said clenching his jaw and without another word, she nods her head and leaves silently.

When the door clicks, indicating it's closed he finally lets his anger take a hold of him. Standing up he lets his arms fly across the desk, causing all of the contents to fly off carelessly and landing near his fire place.

Breathing deeply, he finally decides to call it a day and he grabs his suit jacket and marches his way to the door and leaves without so much as a glance back at the mess littering his office.

When he makes it down to the lobby, he tunes everyone out and focuses his attention on the doors ahead of him and he doesn't look back.

Pushing the doors with full force, he bursts into the bright sun of the day and let's his anger take him to no destination in particular, he just starts walking.

After walking for a good 15 minutes, he eventually feels his anger start to weaken, and he starts to slow down, until he comes to a complete stop. Taking deep and even breaths, he finally looks up and observes his surroundings. When he really takes in the buildings beside him, he sees what he stopped right in front of, a baby boutique.

Looking through the design window, he sees a mock nursery, and he just observes it for a moment, and then comes to conclusion that he needed to go in.

Walking through the doors, he is welcomed to a cute boutique that had everything a baby would need.

Continuing to examine the small boutique, he doesn't hear a woman come up to him.

"Can I help you?" she asks.

"Oh, no I'm just… looking" He stuttered trying to find the right words.

"Bad day?" the sales woman asks catching onto his hesitance.

Looking at the small, older woman before him he instantly calmed down and felt at peace. She gave off a motherly vibe that made him smile for the first time in the last hours.

"You can say that" he sighed.

"Well clearly you were meant to be here or else you wouldn't have come in."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Are you expecting a baby?" she asked with a warm smile.

"Yes, me and my wife are expecting a baby boy this November" he said happily.

"Well congratulations" she said excitedly.

"Thank you, yeah we are over the moon."

"Well, have you bought anything for your newest addition?"

"Um no actually, I really haven't thought about it."

"Well there is no better day than today to start, right?"

"I guess your right" he said nodding while holding a grin on his face.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch your name."

"Oh, you can call me Sandy."

"Well Sandy, it's nice to meet you, I'm Oliver" he said shaking her hand.

After the pleasantries, Sandy points the different areas of the store out.

"If there is anything I can help you with, just let me know."

"I will, thank you, Sandy" he says giving the woman a gracious smile. And with that she ventures back to the cashier desk.

Being the only one in the store, Oliver decides that he's not going to hold back.

He first makes his way to the car seats and strollers.

When he sees the strollers, one in particular stands out to him, a jogging stroller. As he admires it and pushes it back and forth, he imagines the days, he'll wake up early and take Tommy on morning runs with him, or taking him to the park or evening walks.

As he continues to look around the store, he walks over to the clothing and finds several outfits that he knew Felicity would love.

After about 45 minutes of scouring the cute boutique, he finally makes his way to the cash register.

"Did you find everything you were looking for?"

"I think I did, in fact I was hoping I could have a couple things sent to my home."

"Absolutely, what would you like?"

As he was telling her the items he wanted to order, his eyes strayed away for a second and an object under the sun catches his attention. Narrowing his eyes towards the window, he sees the item that captured his gaze. His voice fades and his legs obliviously walk towards the front of the store.

When he gets there, he stops right in front of it… a teddy bear. It is similar to the one he had given Tommy before they had taken him back to the future, and it was the last thing they had given him as a gift, so that he would never forget them.

Picking up the soft bear, his eyes never leave the small face and for the first time in his long crappy day, his heart finally feels free and happy thinking about his little boy.

Taking one last breath, he slowly turns back around and walks back to the woman who is watching him with a compassionate smile.

"I'll take this as well."

"He's going to love it" she says while delicately taking the bear in her hands.

"I hope so" he says giving her a shy smile.

After everything is bagged up, she hands him the multiple bags and her last comment before he leaves is "Have a wonderful day, Oliver."

Turning to the kind woman, he gives her a thankful smile, "you too".

After a long, intense workout in the lair, he walks through the front doors and into a dark home. From the lack of sound, he immediately comes to the conclusion that Felicity must be asleep.

Softly walking up the steps, he makes his way to the master bedroom. Slowly opening the door, he sees a silhouette in the bed from the soft glow of the moon, framing her face.

Laying the bags down as quietly as possible, he silently moves over to his side of the bed, and calmly takes off his shoes and changes into nothing but sweats. Once he settled, he finally lays back into the comfy bed and the many pillows.

When he closes his eyes, and takes a deep breath, he immediately feels a gaze on him. Opening his eyes, he is instantly welcomed to a pair of beautiful blue eyes.

"Hi" she whispers.

"Hi" he says turning towards her. "Are you tired?"

"Yeah, I have been exhausted all day and I finally gave in and came home, and I guess I passed out."

"Well that explains a lot, considering the fact that it is only 8 PM."  
"Really?"

"Really" he says nodding with a grin.

"Oh" she says turning to turn on the light.

With the soft glow illuminating the room, he finally sees her beautiful face.

"You ok?" she asks bringing her hand to his face and responds by closing his eyes and embracing her touch.

"Yeah, I just had a bad day."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's ok, I just had a lot of people not on my side today."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Well I'm on your side."

"I know, it's amazing."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah" he says smiling and then kissing her.

Breaking the kiss and about to go in for another one, she sees the bags in the corner of her eye. Pulling back, she looks towards the door.

"What's all that?"

"Oh, just some things I bought for Tommy."

"You went shopping? When?"

"Well remember when I said that people weren't on my side today?"

As she nods, he gets up and grabs the bags on the ground and walks back over to the bed.

"Well, I may have stormed out and come across this boutique in the midst of my anger" he said timidly.

"Wait you stormed out?" she asked sitting up, as he sets all the bags down and organizes them.

"Maybe, but it was worth it, look at what I found" he says getting the clothes.

"Oliver, I'm not even 5 months pregnant."

"So, he's still going to need clothes."

Rolling her eyes, she just shakes her head and looks over to the clothes Oliver had pulled out.

As he continued to unload the rest of the things, she takes the outfits he handed her and looked at them in awe and laid them on her lap gently.

"Oh, and I also ordered a stroller and some other necessities, I was going to get a crib and a rocking chair, but we haven't really talked about the nursery, so I thought we could do that together."

Watching him with a look of wonder and a smile growing on her face, she listens to the man she loves, talk passionately about their son, and she didn't think it was possible but she falls even deeper in love with him in that moment.

"What?" he asks breaking his ramble.

"Nothing" she says shaking her head with a smirk on her face. "It's just, I love seeing you happy and excited, its… beautiful." As she expresses her love for him, she brings her hand up and cups his face and just embraces the moment.

Out of the corner of her eye, one final item catches her eye.

"What's this?" turning her attention to the last bag.

Turning to follow her gaze, he sees what caught her eye. "Oh, it's a teddy bear, it's one like the one we gave him before we said goodbye."

Taking the bear in her hands with infinite care, she brings it closer to her face. When she finally gets a good look at the whole toy, her breath hitches, and tears form in her eyes.

After a moment of complete silence, the sound of her breath wavering and her nose sniffling breaks the quiet atmosphere.

When Oliver's eyes meet her face, he notices the silent tears streaming down her face.

"It's perfect…" and in that moment, everything hits her. "Oh, my god, we're going to see out little boy again."

"Yeah, we are" Oliver says getting misty. "Come here" he says bringing her into his arms and lays her on his chest, while she holds the bear to her chest.

After a while of lying there and looking at nothing in particular and paying extra attention to each other's steady heartbeats, Felicity finally breaks the silence.

"Oliver"

"Yeah?"

"What was the real reason you left today?"

Taking a deep breath, he finally unleashes his burden. "The housing project in the Glade's was denied. The board said that they saw it as a waste of time because there was not enough money flowing through the community."

"Oh, baby I'm sorry."

Sighing he says "It's not your fault, it's just I really wanted this to work, those people need this. I mean if I don't help them, then who will? I just really, really wanted to do this for them, it's the least I could do, after everything that's happened."

After his last words were spoken, they drift back in silence as Felicity took in his words.

"Well, you know all you have to do is open that factory back up in the Glades and BOOM there are jobs and there is money in the neighborhood" Felicity said nonchalantly.

Looking at her in wonder he says "Felicity you are a genius"

"What? What did I say?"

Ignoring her question, he goes on. "I need to bring in a huge company to invest in the Glades and that will solve some of the major money problems."

"Well, first of all, you would need a company to buy the factory and I guarantee you that Palmer Tech would never agree to that in a million years, because Mr. Dennis is too proud for that."

"Well, it's a good thing that I wasn't thinking about Palmer Tech" he said smirking.

"Then what are you talking about?" she asked looking at him confused.

Taking a deep breath, he looks her in the down at her. "Felicity have you ever considered creating your own tech company?"

"What? Have you lost your mind?"

"What, it's not so hard to consider, I mean you were an amazing CEO and I think you would do incredible things with your own company. Besides you even have a project to start with, the microchip."

"You really think so?"

"I know so. Think about it, you would be changing the world and saving the city. Just think about it."

Then they laid in silence as they thought about the possible future, and after a couple minutes of utter silence Felicity interrupts it.

"You really think that I should start my own company?"

"I think you would really enjoy it and we both know you would be really good at it."

Sighing and thinking about all of the possibilities this could bring she finally says, "Queen Industries has a nice ring to it, what do you think?" she asks lifting her head from his chest, and looking him in the eye.

"I think it sounds perfect" and then he kisses her hair, and they both fall into a blissful sleep.


	6. The Nursery

Hey guys, I am so sorry for the delay on this, writers block sucks. But I am pretty satisfied with this outcome & I hope you like it, enjoy. And here is where you can find pictures of the Nursery post/162633765546/the-nursery

And 6 months has come and gone. Opening her eyes, she feels the full effects of the last six months hitting her. Stretching her hand to the other side of the bed, she is met to cold sheets. Groaning she struggles to sit up and puts her feet on the ground. Deciding not to wait in bed for Oliver, she slowly gets up and walks to the door and out to the hallway.

When she is halfway to the stairs, she stops in front of a closed door. Taking a minute to decide whether or not to go in, she finally gives in. Twisting the knob, she opens the door, and is met with a bright bare room.

Looking around she sighs. In 4 short months, her little boy will be here and at the rate they were going, he wouldn't have a room to call is own. Criminals had been keeping them busy for the last couple weeks, and all Felicity wanted was to take a break and bask in her upcoming happiness.

Taking a deep breath, she closes the door and makes her way downstairs. When she arrives in the kitchen, Oliver comes in from his run.

"Hey"

"Hey, how was your run?"

"Good, the morning is perfect."

Smiling she turns to the tea kettle on the stove.

"Hey let me get that for you" Oliver says stepping towards her and grabbing the kettle.

Sighing she goes over to the bar stool and sits down.

"What's wrong baby?" Oliver asks filling the kettle.

Looking down at the counter she tries to find the right words to bring up the thing that has been bothering her. Finally looking into his eyes, she says, "I went into his room, or what is supposed to be his room."

Sighing Oliver immediately understands what she is talking about.

"Felicity…"

"And all I am welcomed to is a beautiful big window with lots of sunlight, and bare white walls and an empty room."

Setting the kettle on the stove Oliver makes his way over to sit beside her. Taking her hands, he leans closer to her.

"Felicity, I know I promised I would do it, and I will, I want to."

"I know, I know and I am not blaming you for this, it's just that, Oliver he's going to be here in four months. And I realize that that sounds like a long time from now, but it's not, especially with a baby. At least that's what every baby book I've ever read has said."

"Hey your right, four months is not very far away, which makes this one of the top priorities."

"I just don't want our baby, our Tommy not to have a room. He deserves that much."

"Yes, he does."

When he says those three little words, he brings her hands to her lips and kisses them while never breaking eye contact.

After a beat of a minute, the sound of a whistle from the kettle breaks their reverie and Oliver slowly hops up and walks over to it.

"Which is why no matter what, I am going to get it done."

"When?"  
"Soon. As soon as possible."

Looking at him with a look of disbelief, he moves the kettle over and comes around the counter again and kneels right in front of her.

"I promise."

Sighing she finally lets a smile make its way onto her lips.

"Okay"

"Okay"

And with that he gives her one final kiss and then makes his way back over to the stove and makes her tea and starts breakfast.

After a long night of dead ends, Oliver comes out of the elevator and into the lair with a tense jaw.

"Well that was a bust" Renee says following him.

"Yeah this dude is impossible to find" Dinah adds.

"Which considering he's a drug dealer, shouldn't be true" Felicity says turning around in her chair towards the team.

"Did you get anything?" Oliver asks putting his bow in the case.

"No, the lead went dead the minute you stepped foot in that warehouse" Felicity said frustrated.

"Well we can't do anything more tonight with dead ends, let's just call it a night." Oliver said looking at his team.

When he notices that Felicity disregards him and turns back to his computers he turns to Curtis and says, "Hey will you take Felicity home?"

At the question, Felicity turns around in her chair and glares at Oliver.

"I'm not going home, especially since Vales is still out there. I have to look over all the intel again, there has to be something I missed."

"No, Felicity you are going home and getting some rest and are not going to worry about it. There is nothing else you can do tonight."

Now she's mad, "But…"

"No buts Felicity, you are overworked, and extremally stressed, which we both know is not good for you or the baby. So, I'm begging you, please go home and rest. If you won't do it for yourself, then do it for Tommy." Oliver asks practically begging.

Taking in a frustrated breath, she knows he's right and finally gives in but not without letting him know how mad she is with him. Turning around in her chair, she powers down her computers and then struggles to get up from her chair. When Oliver steps towards her to help, she only gives him the look 'you don't want to do that', and finally gets up and stands straight up.

Grabbing her purse, she walks straight to the elevators without a word and then she was gone.

After she left, everyone soon followed, except Dig and Oliver.

"Well that went well" John said as Oliver falls into Felicity's empty chair and rubbing his hands cover his face.

"She's not happy with me."

"I can see that, I think everyone saw that."

Glaring at his friend he takes a deep breath. "Why am I the bad guy for wanting her and Tommy safe?"

"Well she is stubborn like someone I know. Is she ok?"

"She's just frustrated because I promised her that the nursery would be done by now and yet it's not. She's just worried that we won't be ready when he finally gets here."

"Well if your so worried about it, then you could always just hire someone to do it for you."

"No!"

"Ok, calm down. What's the big deal?"

"It's just that I really want to do this for Tommy, and I feel like it's one of the few things I can do for him." Oliver says looking down at his hands.

"Oliver, you know that's not true, but if you really want to do it, then do it."

"It's not that simple, with Vales still on the run there is no break for me."

"Well then I guess the mayor's just going to have to take a sick day" John says standing up and clapping his friend on the shoulder. "Don't stay here too long."

And with that Oliver is left with nothing but his thoughts.

The next morning Oliver takes Dig's advice to head and decides to take the day off. When he comes downstairs and finds Felicity looking back and forth between scattered papers and her laptops.

"What are you doing?"  
Looking up from her organized mess, she meets Oliver's eyes.

"Oh, good morning, just um, getting some stuff organized for Queen Industries."

"Yeah? How's that going?"

Nodding her head, she says, "Good, actually I am just finishing the last touches on the implant."  
"That's great."

"The only problem is I haven't found a place to settle the company, and it is getting to the point where it is becoming the most important thing."

"You'll find a place" he says coming to plant a kiss on the top of her head. "Actually, now that I think about it, what about the place on Roosevelt?"

"You mean that old abandoned building downtown?"

"Well when you put it that way, yes. I know it got damaged in the undertaking, but it has potential."

"Hmm, yeah I could see it. In fact, I should go check it out today."

"That sounds like a great idea."

Giving him a kiss, she stands up, 'You're the best."

"I try."

Turning towards the stairs she stops in her tracks and turns back to him.

"Why aren't you dressed?"

"Oh, I'm taking the day off."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah. Actually, would mind going to the bunker after you get done looking at the building and check back up on Vales."

"Yeah, no problem."

And with that she went upstairs to get dressed and Oliver was left with a plan brewing in his mind.

After Felicity left, Oliver immediately called Digg and asked him to come over. 30 minutes later a knock on the door summons him.

Opening the door, he is met to the view of his friend.

"You called."

"Yeah, I'm taking your advice and getting the room done. You in?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Oh, come on John, you always have a choice."

"I'll take that as a no." He says walking past his friend and into the room.

Two coats of paint and a lot of nails later, Oliver and Dig step back and admire their handy work.

"Wow this came out so much better than I could have imagined."

"Yeah, who knew that you were handy with a hammer and nails and had a sense of design."

Rolling his eyes at his friend's comment, he crosses his arms and continues to admire the nursery with a grin stuck on his face.

"Well, I should probably go, I mean I wouldn't want Felicity to think that you didn't do it by yourself."

Turning towards his friend he shakes his hand.

"Thank you, John, I really mean it."

"No problem man, and for the record, Tommy's going to love this."

"I hope so."

And with one final clap to the shoulder, John was gone and Oliver was left in his son's nursery alone.

45 minutes later he hears the sound of the front door opening.

Half running and walking, he goes down the stairs and makes his way to the front room. Almost colliding with her, Felicity looks up surprised.

"Oh, hey. Sorry I didn't see you there." Setting down her purse and taking off her shoes she rambles on. "Who knew finding a building and figuring out design is so hard? Sorry I know should have been home hours ago but one hour in the bunker turned into six. When I realized it was almost 7 O'clock at night I knew I had to come home"

"It took you four hours to look at the building? You left at nine this morning."

"No, actually that was the easy part, as soon as I went in I knew you were right, it was perfect, so I bought it. But the other three hours were used for design purposes."

"I see."

Taking a deep breath, she says "Yeah. So, what did you do all day? Surely, you didn't stay in bed all day" She teased.

"No, actually I want to show you what I did."

After saying that he reaches his out and she gladly takes it.

"Oh, ok" she says following him up the stairs.

Then they stop right in front of the door that held his creation.

"Oliver?"

"Close your eyes"

And without so much as a blink of hesitation, she does as he asks.

Once he was satisfied with her eyes closed, he slowly opened the door and guided her into the room.

Coming close to her ear, he whispers, "You can open your eyes."

When her eyes flutter open, she is welcomed to a beautiful sight of Hunter Green walls and delicate white furniture that contrasts perfectly with the dark walls.

Gasping she looks around the room in wonder. She looks at the white cabinets that line the wall and the crib that sets perfectly near the window. And the changing station that lines opposite to the place where her son would be sleeping.

After she doesn't say anything for a few minutes, Oliver finally speaks up.

"So, what do you think?" he asks nervously.

Looking into his perfect blue eyes, she says the only thing that comes to her mind.

"I love it! I mean these green walls are perfect, what did I tell you?"

"You were right, they did work. After painted the walls I decided that I wanted it to be simple."  
"Simple?"

"Yeah, you know we don't the luxury very often of having a simple life, so I thought that this nursery could represent how hard we have fought for this life…. For our son." As the last three words tumble out of his mouth, he lays his hand over her stomach.

The only thing she can do to express what she is feeling is by kissing him.

When they break the kiss, she turns back around and goes over to the crib.

"I love this, but it's missing something."

"And what would that be?"

"Arrows, duh."

"Felicity, don't you think that the green walls are enough?"

"No that's only the beginning, I just want this room to represent how hard you worked to become the man you are today. Now I'm not saying we have to go all out, but…"

As her sentence dies down, she holds up her pointer finger and disappears out of the room.

As Oliver watches her leave confused, she soon comes back holding something.

"Is that a mobile?"

"Yeah, I saw at that really cute boutique we went to a couple months ago, and I just had to have it."

In her hands, she held an arrow mobile with green arrows cascading down.

"May I?" he asks taking the object from her hand and walking towards the crib to hang it up.

When he steps back, they both admire the crib.

"Perfect" she whispers, and all Oliver can do is wrap his arms around her and give her a kiss to the forehead.

"Yeah it is"


	7. The Agreement

"On your left, Green Arrow"

"On it" he calls making a sharp left into the dark alley. With every step he makes, water splashes in every direction on the wet pavement.

When he sees the dead end up ahead, he comes to an abrupt stop, pulls back his arrow, and stares his prey down.

"Roger Knot, you have failed this city."

Stepping out of the elevator he is met to the beautiful sight of Felicity spinning in her chair to meet his eye.

"Well Mr. Knot, did 'Knot' get away."

She laughs at her own joke, but quickly sobers up at his expressionless face.

As he put his bow in its case, she continues with the business part of her speech.

"Anyway, with him in custody, you have officially put the terror of all women away. Well done Mr. Mayor."

"Well it's my job. Are you about ready go?"

"Yeah" she says turning her computers off, and spinning again in her chair. Helping her up, she finally gains her balance and holds on tightly to Oliver, as they leave.

The next day Felicity while runs a search, she runs into something that makes her gasp. She couldn't tell Oliver.

After dinner on the third night, Oliver finally decides to confront her about her strange behavior. Once she lays her dishes in the sink, he steps next to her and corners her between the counter and himself.

Turning around, she gasps at the sudden closeness between the two of them.

"Hi" she says in a mere whisper.

"Hi. Are you ok, Felicity?" he asks sincerely with worry in his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine, why would you think that I'm not?" she babbles as she gives a small smile.

"Maybe because you have been avoiding me for the last few days."

"What? No, I haven't, I haven't been avoiding you."

"You know only saying a few words to me all day is considered avoiding in my book. Now what's going on? What did I do wrong?"

Sighing she says "Oliver you did nothing wrong."

"Then what is it?" he asks desperately. "Talk to me."

"Oliver it's nothing I promise" she says trying to get passed him, but every attempt she makes, he moves with her.

"It's not nothing, and we aren't leaving this spot until you tell me what's going on."

Realizing that he's not joking, she finally sighs in defeat.

"Fine, but you have to promise me that you won't freak out."

At that sentence, he grows worried, but nods anyway.

Taking a deep breath, she tells him the one thing that has been burdening her down for the last couple days.

"I found William."

"What?"

"It was by accident, but I came across his location, and I've been keeping tabs on him."

At the revelation so many questions come to mind, but the first one to make it out of his mouth are… "How is he? Is he ok? How's Samantha"

"Ok, if we're going to have this conversation, I would rather be somewhere more comfortable, knowing that this is not a light and quick subject."

Realizing that they are still standing in the kitchen, he quickly agrees and leads her to the sofa in the living room.

When they are both settled and comfortable, Oliver just watches her and urges her to continue the conversation they were just having.

"To answer your first questions, yes he's fine, and Samantha, from what I've seen, is doing well."

"How did you even come across this information?"

"Well, I should define accidently stumbling upon him."

When he doesn't respond she continues.

"When Tommy was here, I remember him telling us that William was in his life, and I remember how happy he was, when he was talking about him. Oliver, you remember, his entire face lit up when he was talking about his brother."

"I remember."

"Look Oliver, we don't have to find him if you don't want to. We could just keep him at arm's length and keep an eye on him. Oliver, I'm not going to force you into something you don't want to do. But if you do want to seek him out, to fight for him, I will be right beside you."

Taking a deep breath, he absorbs everything she just told him.

She waits patiently as she watches him closely, gaging his reaction. After a while he speaks again.

"What makes you so sure that I even have a chance?"

"Because if we've learned anything… if I've learned anything, it's that everyone deserves to know their father and more importantly every child should know what it feels like to be loved by their father. Oliver you've got to try, and if it doesn't work out, we'll move on and continue to watch over him."

"Promise?"

"I promise." And with that confession she leans over and kisses him delicately, and he responds quickly with more passion and reassurance.

The next morning, they both sit down after breakfast and Felicity tracks down the location once more.

"Coast City?"

"I know."

"That's only four hours away."

"I know."

Looking up at him, she notices that he's getting lost in his head and she immediately steps in to bring him back.

"Hey" she says laying her hand on his cheek, "it's ok, it's going to be ok."

Looking up into her eyes, all she can see is fear and the lost look in his.

Giving him a smile of reassurance, she puts her head to his.

"It's going to be ok."

Breathing in, he lets her love seep over him and makes a decision.

"Well I guess we better pack our bags."

"Ok"

Opting to take the quicker route, they take the Queen Jet to their destination.

When the plane touches down on the Runway, Felicity tightens her grip on Oliver's hand. At her reaction to the bumpy landing, Oliver grins.

"Sometimes I forget how much I hate flying, at least we're not jumping out of planes on a regular basis… anymore" she murmurs.

"Come on" he says bringing her hand to his lips and get up when the plane comes to a complete stop.

As soon as they leave the airport, the rental car goes completely silent. At the midpoint to their destination, Oliver finally voices his worries.

"What if this was a mistake? What if Samantha says no and forbids any contact with him?"

"Hey" she says taking his hand in hers and squeezing it reassuringly. "It's going to be ok. You are going to fight for him. Fight for him to know his father."

"And if Samantha absolutely disapproves?"

"Then you tried and you have me."

When her words die into nothingness, the car goes back into its quietness and the only signal that Oliver gives is a squeeze of her hand.

10 minutes later they arrive at a dark blue and white suburban style home. Pulling up to the curve the car comes to a final stop. When the ignition is off, both Oliver and Felicity let their eyes drift over to the home that would change everything.

Felicity is the first to break eye contact and turns her attention to the man in front of her.

"Are you ready?"

"No…Yes... I don't know" he says sighing in defeat.

"Hey" she says bringing her hands to his face and cupping his cheeks. "Look at me, you are Oliver Queen, the man who has survived five years in hell, a former Bratva Captain, a

Former member of the league of Assassins. A man that has taken down some of the most ruthless men to ever graze this Earth. You can do this."

At her words, he feels his confidence building back up. Taking a deep breath, he faces her one more time and says, "You're right."

"That's the spirit."

And with one final nod to her, he slowly retreats his face from her hold and gets out of the car. Going around to open her door, he helps her out and takes her hand, and holds on as if I were his lifeline.

Without another word, they walk up the path that would change everything for better or for worse.

Arriving at the door, they both take deep breaths and Oliver takes the bold step and knocks.

Holding their breaths, what feels like hours, is mere seconds, the door finally opens.

On the other side of the open door, a wave of brown hair is the first thing they are met with and as quickly as the brown hair is out of the way, a less pleasant look is welcomes them.

"Oliver? What are you doing here?"

"Samantha, hi."

At the frown she is giving him, his mind quickly goes blank and his confidence is stripped.

When Felicity notices, Oliver retreat in himself, she decides to step up.

"Hello, my name is Felicity, I'm Oliver's wife. Which you probably already knew that, because we met once, but that is beside the point."

"What are you doing here?" Samantha asked again.

Gazing at Oliver again, she notices that he is trying to say something, but is failing.

"Well that is quite a funny story, one day I came across your location and the next thing I know we are here wanting to check on both you and William. I guess it's not that funny of a story, and I will shut up now."

Ignoring her awkward rant, Oliver finally speaks.

"Can we come in?"

Samantha looks between both people on her doorstep and finally sighs and opens the door wider.

When they make it to the living room, Oliver helps Felicity sit down and follows in suit.

On the other side of the house, William hears additional voices make their debut in the living room. Perking his ears up, he puts down his laptop and gets up to check it out.

He creeps down the hall silently, so that he won't be heard. Staying out of sight, he eavesdrops onto the conversation the adults are engrossed in.

"Oliver, why are you here?"

"Samantha, look I came here because I want to get to know my son. And I know with the life that I lead, it's dangerous but I need to try or else I will regret it for the rest of my life."

"Oliver, we tried that and you broke the agreement, and my son was kidnapped. So, excuse me if I say that I don't want you anywhere near my son's life."

Sensing the unbearable tension in the room, Felicity finally decides to speak.

"With all due respect Samantha, but don't you think that William should decide whether he wants to get to know his father or not?"

"Honestly, no. You have to understand that I am his mother and I don't think that having you in his life is a good idea." Turning toward Felicity, she continues "And I would think that out of everyone, you would be the one that understands where I'm coming from."

"Samantha…" Oliver started.

"Mom?"

"William" Samantha says in shock.

"What is going on?"

Sighing both Oliver and Felicity look at Samantha waiting for her to explain. When she doesn't say anything, William speaks instead.

"Is it true, is he…" cutting off then turning to Oliver, "are you my father?"

With wide eyes, and a look of fear as if she had just been caught red handed, Samantha takes a deep breath.

"Mom, is it true?"

Not being able to find words, she just nods. At the act Oliver steps in, turning his full attention to the little boy.

"William, yes, it is true, I am your father."

At the revelation, William stands there and tries to process what he heard.

"William, I can explain." Samantha tries to reason.

"Mom, I thought you said my father was dead."

"Well he was but, it's a long story."

Turning to Oliver he asks the one question that comes to his mind.

"Why are you here, now?"

Taking a deep breath, Oliver tries to think of the best way to explain it to an 11-year old. Bending down to his level, Oliver says the most reasonable thing he can think of.

"William, I just found out about you and I wanted to come and get to know you. Now I need you to understand that I am not trying to take you away from your mother. I just want

you to know that I am here to meet and hopefully, if you'll let me, get to know you. William, this is your decision to make, and if you want me to walk out that door and never come

back, I will understand. But I will also understand if you want to hear my side of the story, then we can take some time and get to know each other."

Holding his breath, he watches his son's reaction carefully.

"Who is that?" he asks pointing behind Oliver.

Looking down with a grin, Oliver looks over his shoulder at the beautiful blonde sitting patiently behind him.

"That is my wife, Felicity."

William gets quiet again and thinks about all the information that was just thrown at him.

"William, you don't have to do anything, you don't want to do" Samantha says inching towards him slowly.

Looking around at each of the faces in the room William finally comes upon a decision.

"Ok."

"Ok?"

"Yeah"

"Oliver eyes light up and a grin paints his face.

"Ok, yeah. Um, well are you hungry? We could go somewhere." He says nervously.

"Sure."

And with that Oliver, Felicity, and William end up at Big Belly Burger.

"Out of all the places we could have chosen, you choose this place." He says looking at Felicity.

"What? It's homey."

That comment gets a small grin out of William.

"So…" Felicity starts.

"Why" William asks cutting to the chase, while pushing at his fries.

"Ok, let's just skip over to the small talk" Felicity says and then she immediately looks down at her burger and fries and tries to act as small as can be.

"Well I guess I should start from the beginning. William, when I first met your mother we were…" Failing to find the right term, Oliver looks over to Felicity for her help.

"Friends" she pipes in.

Clearing his throat, Oliver responds.

"Yes, friends and unfortunately before she got the chance to tell me about you, I ended up getting ship wrecked on an island."

"You were shipwrecked?" he asks surprised and intrigued.

Clearly gotten his attention, Oliver continues.

"Yes" he says hesitantly, but then a soft hand grabs his and he instantly calms down.

"Yes, I was shipwrecked for 5 years, which is why I wasn't there."

"Wow, cool"

Seeing the frown on his father's face, he quickly responds.

"I mean not cool… but…"

"It's ok" he says grinning. "William, I need you to understand that I wasn't in your life because I didn't want to be, but because I couldn't be. Do you understand that?"

Taking a deep breath, William slowly meets his father's eyes. He sees the pain and desperation deep within the crystal blue's.

"I do"

Letting out a breath, he didn't realize he was holding, Oliver felt like he could breathe again.

"Ok. Ok, yeah, good."

Deciding to change the subject to something lighter, Oliver shares a small smile.

"Do you have any questions for me?"

"Where are you from?"

" Well, Felicity and I live in Star City. She owns her company, and I am the Mayor."

"Wait, you're the Mayor?"

Laughing a fully belly laugh, Oliver nods.

"Yes, yes I am."

Realizing the tension has eased up between the two people before her, Felicity decides to join the conversation.

"So Will, do you mind if I call you Will? Because if not I won't…"

Looking at the blonde across from him, his eyes are wide and full of surprise.

"I'm sorry, I'm going to stop talking now" she says zipping her lips.

After a beat of silence, he breaks out into a wide grin.

"Yeah, it's ok if you call me Will."

Smiling shyly, she responds.

"Ok, great. Well then, Will, what do you like to do?"

Taking a second to think about it he answers her question.

"Well I really like baseball."

"Oh cool, Oliver loves baseball too. Is there a game we could go to?"

"No there's no game today" he says sullenly.

"Well that's ok, what about batting cages?" Oliver asks.

Lighting up at the suggestion, William quickly responds.

"Yeah, there's some downtown, but I've never been."

"Then I guess we're going to have to change that, aren't we?" Oliver asks grinning.

Excitement radiating off of him, he nods.

"Ok"

They finish their food and head downtown and go to the batting cages. After renting out the bats and helmets, they make their way to the cage.

"Alright Will, why don't you go first?"

"Ok" he says nervously while stepping into the cage. He lines up to the plate and watches the machine. Within seconds the first ball is pitched and zooms right past him.

While this is going on, Oliver helps Felicity sit down on the bench nearby.

Looking up they see him swing and miss.

Noticing how nervous he looks, Felicity looks up at Oliver and squeezes his hand for moral support. Sending him an encouraging smile, Oliver takes a deep breath and makes his

way to the pin and putting the machine on pause.

"Hey bud, you ok?"

"Yeah" he says looking down.

Taking a deep breath Oliver takes a new tactic.

"Hey, can I show you something?"

Still looking down, he nods and Oliver makes his way over to where his son is standing. He comes up behind him and helps him with his stance.

"Ok, now bend your knees, watch the ball and swing. Got it?"

"I think so."

Oliver gives his son a short nod and an encouraging smile, then walks out of the pin to start the machine.

"You've got this Will!"

Taking a deep breath, the ball is released and Will swings and hits the ball.

A proud grin erupts on Oliver's face.

"Just like that. Good job Will!"

About an hour later, they finish up at the batting cages, after both Will and Oliver take turns they decide to call it a day. As they head back to the car, all the boys can talk about is

their love for baseball, while Felicity idly walks on the outside intertwining her fingers with his.

When the car comes to a stop in the driveway, Oliver gets out and opens William's door. At the sound of the last door closing, Felicity lies back into the seat watching the scene before her .

"I had a lot of fun today" William said.

"Yeah me too."

Silence consumes and then William takes a bold step.

"Are you going to be here long?"

"Yeah, we'll be her for the weekend."

Nodding his head he says "cool."

"Would you like me to come back tomorrow?"

Looking up, Will has a sparj of excitement in his eyes.

"I mean if you want to" Oliver concludes.

"I think that would be cool."

"Great, then I'll be here bright and early tomorrow."

"Thanks…"

"You can call me Oliver."

"Oliver... Thank you"

With a smile and a nod, he says, "You never have to thank me, William."

On the way to the hotel, pure silence accompanies them, and the first words aren't spoken until they both land on the bed.

"So, is this day added to your top 5 best days ever?" Felicity asks laying her head on his chest.

Smiling, he lets out a content sigh, "Yeah, it is definitely in the top 5. Thank you for this" he says laying a kiss on the crown of her head.

"You're welcome, I would never have forgiven myself if I didn't give you the choice to know your son." She says this with closed eyes while listening to his heartbeat.

"I love you."

"I love you too" she says sleepily.

And his final thoughts before sleep claims him, are how much he loves his family and can't wait until it's complete.

The next day, Oliver takes Will to the fair and they spend the day laughing and getting to know each other easily. After they've had enough of the crowds and heat, they stop and pick Felicity up for lunch.

As the day continues, they explore the beauty of downtown Hub City. When the day winds down and sun sets, they arrive once again at the home that changed everything.

As they all get out of the car, they make their way into the house.

"Mom, look what I won" Will says running into the living room, holding up the large teddy bear.

"Wow, it's huge" she says smiling at his excitement.

"Yeah, Oliver helped me with my aim on the darts and I didn't miss a single balloon."

"Wow, that's awesome" she says stealing a glance at Oliver, with a hint of nervousness.

"Yeah"

"Why don't you take that to your room, Will" Samantha suggested.

Not arguing he turns and leaves to his room. When he's gone, Samantha, turns to the two-people standing side by side in her living room.

"So, I take it you had fun?" she asks tensely.

"Yeah, we did."

Cutting to the chase, she says.

"Look, Oliver as nice as this was, this can't happen again."

"Samantha…"

"Look I mean it Oliver, we left for a reason. I am not going to let you put my son in danger again."

As the two argue, Felicity glances to the other side of the room and sees William cowering behind the seal.

"Oliver"

When that doesn't shake them, she says "Guys", which immediately gets their attention.

At the sound of her voice, they both look at her with a hint of worry and agitation. Then they both follow her line of sight. Looking at Felicity, William sees her nod at him

encouragingly, which gives him the confidence to speak.

"Isn't it my choice to make?"

"William- "

"No mom, I had a lot of fun with both Oliver and Felicity and I want to see them again."

At a loss for words, Samantha just stands there trying to come up with a proper comeback.

"Will…"

"Mom, please. I've always thought about my father and now he's here and I can't remember the last time I smiled this much. Please mom, he was already taken away from me once,

don't take him away from me again."

As he pours out his fears and heart, Samantha watches hopelessly as her heart breaks. Sighing she finally gives in.

"Ok, ok, I'm sure we can figure something out."

The sad frown that grazed his face a moment ago, is now replaced with a smile of relief and excitement.

"Really? Oh, Thank you, mom." He says hugging her tightly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you. I love you mom."

"I love you too.

"Thank you for joining us on…."

"So, are you happy? She asks nudging him.

"Very" he says smiling meeting her eyes.

"I'm just glad we came to an agreement."

"Yeah, every other weekend is a good start, right?" she asks lacing their fingers and leaning into his side.

Laying a kiss to her hair, he says, "It's a wonderful start."


End file.
